Candy Crush Saga Trumpet
This is candy crush trumpet, an upcoming fanon to come in 2017. This is still in Conference so it is made by HM200 Features * New candies * 20 lives and new ones every 5 minutes * Unlitimed lives still exist here As Google Play Store App TrumpetSagaPic1.png|Play new levels|linktext=Play Amazing Levels with this new saga TrumpetSagaPic2.png|The mascot of the Choco|linktext=New Toffee Blocker available in Toffee levels TrumpetSagaPic3.png|Your powerful candy|linktext=New purplejelly candy for amazing explosions TrumpetSagaPic4.png|Newer Design|linktext=Trumpetastic brandnew candies for many addictive fun Trompeta Saga L2 PR.png Levels * First 5 levels are expected to be added in the making now. It is in Conference State now. List will be added when officially released L01 - Moves L02 - Moves L03 - Ing L04 - Cream L05 - Cream L06 - Toffee L07 - Cream L08 - Energy L09 - Energy L10 - Cream L11 - Cream L12 - Pipeline L13 - Pipeline L14 - Moves L15 - Moves Codename Images Alpha= Trompeta Saga L1.png|Level One Trompeta Saga L2 Alpha.png|Level Two Trompeta Saga L3 Alpha-Beta-Conference.png|Level Three Trompeta Saga L4 Alpha.png|Level Four Trompeta Saga L5 Alpha.png|Level Five |-| Beta= Trompeta Saga L1.png|Level One Trompeta Saga L2 Beta.png|Level Two Trompeta Saga L3 Alpha-Beta-Conference.png|Level Three Trompeta Saga L4 Beta.png|Level Four Trompeta Saga L5 Beta.png|Level Five |-| Conference= Trompeta Saga L1.png|Level 01 Trompeta Saga L2 Conference.png|Level 02 Trompeta Saga L3 New.png|Level 03 Trompeta Saga L4 Conference.png|Level 04 Trompeta Saga L5 Conference.png|Level 05 Trompeta Saga L6 Conference.png|Level 06 Trompeta Saga L7 Conference.png|Level 07 Trompeta Saga L8 Conference.png|Level 08 Trompeta Saga L9 Conference.png|Level 09 Trompeta Saga L10 Conference.png|Level 10 |-| Pre-release= Trompeta Saga L1 Current.png|Level 01 Trompeta Saga L2 PR.png|Level 02 Trompeta Saga L3 PR.png|Level 03 Trompeta Saga L4 PR.png|Level 04 Trompeta Saga L5 PR.png|Level 05 Trompeta Saga L6 PR.png|Level 06 Trompeta Saga L7 PR.png|Level 07 Trompeta Saga L8 Current.png|Level 08 Trompeta Saga L9 PR.png|Level 09 Trompeta Saga L10 PR.png|Level 10 Trompeta Saga L11 PR.png|Level 11 Trompeta Saga L12 PR.png|Level 12 Trompeta Saga L13 PR.png|Level 13 Trompeta Saga L14 PR.png|Level 14 Trompeta Saga L15 PR.png|Level 15 |-| Fully= Trompeta Saga L1 Current.png|Level 01 Trompeta Saga L2 Current.png|Level 02 Trompeta Saga L3 Current.png|Level 03 Trompeta Saga L4 Current.png|Level 04 Trompeta Saga L5 Current.png|Level 05 Trompeta Saga L6 Current.png|Level 06 Trompeta Saga L7 Current.png|Level 07 Trompeta Saga L8 Current.png|Level 08 Trompeta Saga L9 Current.png|Level 09 Trompeta Saga L10 Current.png|Level 10 Trompeta Saga L11 Current.png|Level 11 Trompeta Saga L12 Current.png|Level 12 Trompeta Saga L13 Current.png|Level 13 Trompeta Saga L14 Current.png|Level 14 Trompeta Saga L15 Current.png|Level 15 Trompeta Saga L1=000 Current.png|Level 1=000 Trompeta Saga L2=000 Current.png|Level 2=000 Trompeta Saga L3=000 Current.png|Level 3=000 PathWays Trompeta Saga Map1.png|World 1 - Levels 1 ως 75 Trompeta Saga Map2.png|World 2 - Levels 76 ως 150 UI Fonts Font; Candice Movement; 36pt Part; 27pt Level number; 14pt with 20% icon Goals: 18pt with 26x26 icons Scores: 20pt Panels: 15pt with 23x23 icons Others Trompeta Saga UIP.png Trompeta Saga UIP2.png|Without Icon Circle Trompeta Saga UIL.png Trompeta Saga UIL5.png|Web Version Trompeta Saga UIL2.png|Without Icon Circle Trompeta Saga UIL3.png|Without Icon Circle and Game Statistics as text Trompeta Saga UIL4.png|Without Icon Circle and no text Trompeta Saga UIP (Map).png Mobile Portrait * Images are in 768x786, leaving down point of 50pt * Goals = 16pt using 28x28 icons * Moves = 36pt * Level = 12pt Mobile Landspace * Images are in 786x768 leaving right point of 50pt * Goals = 18pt using 32x32 icons * Moves = 48pt * Level = 15pt Any * Font is Ravie Trivia * This will be the successor of Ball Saga * It is expected to be released in the 1st quadrant of 2017 on Mobile and in the end of july on Web * Graphics are from Jelly Saga of most Category:Fanon Games